You Have No Idea
by Chules
Summary: A botched spell lands Alex in a heap of trouble, and I mean BIG touble. How can Alex cover this one? Includes character from The Magic of Love: Auditions, CJ, Lara, Joey, and Rachel.


You Have no IdeaYou Have no IdeaChapter I : Envy

Author's Note: This is the story that I was preparing for in The Magic of Love: Auditions. I can't wait for you all to see the story I've peen planning! I know you'll all love it.

Rachel Kensington flipped her bleached blonde hair, yet again. She was always doing that. It made Alex Russo feel sick to her stomach.

"No girl should ever get to have all the talents like that." Alex commented to her best friend Harper.

Harper eyed Rachel's outfit. She was wearing the usual ensemble that Harper and Alex had grown to hate. A skimpy white camisole under a low-cut powder pink tank top offset her fake tan. Rachel could never get a real tan. She probably only ever left the mall to go to school and show off the million dollar outfit she bought. Rachel's silken legs were utterly exposed with only a micro-mini jean skirt covering the inevitable Victoria Secret thong. Rachel's perfectly pedicured toes were laced with some strappy pink sandals.

"I know. It's completely unfair. The average girls don't stand a chance against perfection." Harper agreed.

"Ahem, Harper, I am perfect, remember?" Alex reminded her friend as she gave an egotistic twirl.

"Right, all hail Alex Russo: queen of Waverly High!" Harper announced sarcastically.

The girls stopped chattering and continued watching Rachel in her daily flirtation routine. Every male student at Waverly High surrounded her. Eric Wendell stroked her long hair, and Rachel placed her freshly straightened side bangs behind a diamond-studded ear. Jared Logan complimented her pearl necklace, and Rachel informed him that it cost a total of 145.99 without tax. They were real hand-gathered and selected freshwater pearls.

"Well, no use in envying Rachel. It's just going to make us mad." Harper suggested.

"Too late, Harper. I'm mad." Alex's gray eyes practically flashed green when Rachel received yet another compliment on her hazel eyes, heavily made-up, of course.

Harper sighed. There was no use for Alex when she got like this.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and re-gloss before class. I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch, okay?" Harper asked. Alex only nodded. Harper didn't know that Alex was secretly combing her memory for that spell that gives you the attributes of the person you cast it on.

Harper left, rolling her eyes. Alex just needed some time to calm down.

Alex was so into finding that spell that she didn't realize that Lara Hartwick and her boyfriend, Joey Guthrie, walked by and opened Lara's locker.

Alex finally found the spell she was looking for. She was elated. She would finally posses all of the charisma and charm of Rachel Kensington. Alex quickly recited the spell.

"I want what you have

so instead of a guess,

I'm using this spell

To get what you posses."

A lavender light ignited on Alex's fingertips and flew from there to the other side of the hallway where Rachel was standing. At the exact moment when the spell was going to hit Rachel, Lara opened her locker a bit wider. The light bounced off of the mirror she had taped up, and right into Lara's face.

"Ow!" Lara said. A hand flew to her face.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked. Even though Joey looked very punk, he was quite the gentleman.

"Nothing, just a light reflecting off of the mirror." Lara closed her locker and slid into a sitting position. Joey joined her on the floor.

Alex watched in astonishment. Her spell had hit Lara instead. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Lara had a boyfriend. But, Alex didn't feel like she was particularly attractive to punk/gothic boys, at least, not any more than she was before.

Lara sighed. She rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

"My parents didn't take it well." Lara said to Joey.

Alex was intrigued. She felt she had a right to eavesdrop because this might be about an ailment that she now has.

A list of things that Lara may have had flashed through Alex's mind. _"A tattoo, a bellybutton piercing, a scar from a motorcycle accident."_

All of these things sounded like Alex could handle them, and they'd only make her cooler.

"Well, it is a pretty big thing. It might take them awhile to get used to it." Joey sounded like she was still trying to get used to it too. This only served to peak Alex's curiosity further.

"They're really disappointed in me. They said they thought I knew better." Lara confided. Alex's heart sank. Good thing she's a good secret keeper, otherwise she'd be in big trouble with her parents when they found out about it. Whatever it was.

"Did you tell them that we tried, I mean _really _tried to be careful? We're not idiots, you know." Joey's comment sounded suspiciously like something someone who had been playing with fire would say. Not literally, but they were doing something really dangerous and they knew the risks. Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anymore. She kept listening, but now out of fear.

"I did. They told me that having a baby is a big responsibility." Lara said.

Alex nearly fainted. _A baby? _She wanted to cry, run away and believe it's not true. Most of all, she wanted to go to the nurse and get her hands on a pregnancy test. She was innocent until proven guilty.


End file.
